Just One Night
by Usalover
Summary: Alternative Ending of episode 6x05, Chair based.


**_Hello everyone ! I decided to write another one shot ...this time based on episode 6x05 Mounstrous Ball...I really hated when Chuck and Blair were about to kiss and then he pulls away and tells her that her cell is vibrating._**

**_Stupid Chuck! So in this one shot the scene will have a different end:) I hope you will like it Chair fans! Reviews are always appreciated _****_J_**

Blair walked out of the elevator and in the foyer of chuck's suite at the Empire. After the disaster that had just happened at Cotillon she just wanted to be with Chuck, she wanted him to reassure her that they were going to be together ..she didn't want to believe a single word of what Humphrey had said to her before at the debuttant ball, Chuck and her had made a pact and the ring hanging on the chain around her neck simbolised that.

She hadn't seen him all night apart from that one moment at the beginning of the party when he had told her he was going to talk to lily to convince her that Bart was a criminal, she hoped that he had succeeded.

"Blair. ." Chuck turned around and he saw her right in front of him, looking absolutely gorgeous in her black shiny dress and her diamond headband.

"Thank you for never sleeping with Serena" she told him. ."The pleasure is all mine ..her sex show with Dan is all over gossip girl.." he replied 'At least now everyone can see the truth about them" ..she said.." They can see everything about them" he replied with a smirk. ."You know. .I always wanted you to choose me. .but all this time I feared he was the better man" Chuck admitted to her, he was really afraid that she wouldn't have chosen him a few months before...until she showed up at that casino in Montecarlo and proved to him her love and her faithfulness.

"No one is better for me than you", the truth of that statement surprised Blair, she fully realized that she had been a fool dating Humphrey and avoiding Chuck all the previous year.

"So you won't mind waiting a little longer for us to be together? " he replied, "Your plan to have lily help you didn't work? " she asked, "My father has a rapt around her finger.. I have to find a way to expose him on my own. .I'm sorry Blair I know it seems like I'm postponing the moment of our reunion forever.. but I don't want to involve you into this mess with my father, he will be capable of threatening or blackmailing you and I don't want you to get hurt. .I need to protect you from him" Chuck said looking her straight in the eyes , and hoping she would understand that he loved her with all his heart but he couldn't put her in danger.

"You will find a way Chuck.. and I will be here as long as it takes. .if that's what you still want. .to wait" she moved closer to him , until their faces were just inches apart.

"They say good things come to those who wait" he said.. but then she leaned over and she was about to kiss him.

He could decide to pull away and wait like he had said, or to kiss her and forget the pact focusing only on what he really needed for one night.

He chose the second option closing the small gap between their mouths...they kissed intensely, he circled her waist with his hands while she put her hand on the back of his neck. .they continued to kiss he walked them backwards towards his bedroom their mouths still fused together , but she stopped him before reaching it pushing him against the wall.

He started to unzip her dress while she freed him of his bowtie and his jacket , then he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed only in her lingerie.

He climbed on the bed and positioned himself above her, she removed his jacket . After being free of all their clothes they made love, consumed by a need they never had before.

Later that night. .they were cuddling on the bed, she had her head on his chest while he was brushing his fingers on her other cheek .

"What happened to.. Good things come to those who wait Bass?" Blair asked him in a mocking but tender tone, "I decided to forget about it for one night and just enjoy us, I missed being with you like this" he replied, "Me too.." she said lifting her head to look at him smiling, they shared another smile.. "Goodnight Blair" he said giving her another kiss.. "Goodnight Chuck" she replied , repositioning herself with her face against his chest and closing her eyes.


End file.
